


A small reminder

by Andramion



Series: 100 ways to say I Love You [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Series, Enby Kenma, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: For drabble series "100 ways to say I Love You"





	A small reminder

Shouyou is buzzing with energy. It’s hard to sit still on his chair while he waits for the family computer to finish logging in to his account. He doesn’t get to talk to Kenma face-to-face much, even if it is just Skype, but it’s very rare for Kenma to bring up Skyping first.

Natsu is sitting on the other side of the living room. It cost Shouyou a new sketchbook and the promise of going for ice cream later to take over Natsu’s allotted computer time, but it is worth all of it.

The call is picked up on the first ring, and Shouyou can see Kenma’s face almost instantly, albeit a little pixelated every time they move.

“Hi Kenma!”

“Hello, Shouyou.” Kenma looks the same as ever, though Shouyou can tell that they’re in a good mood. There’s a slight tilt to their head, and they’re sitting up a little straighter than they normally do.

Before Shouyou can ask, Kenma’s head disappears as they lift their rucksack in front of their webcam. It’s covered in pins by now, gifts from Kuroo-san, Kenma’s parents, and even a few from Shouyou. After moving the backpack to get the right part in view, Kenma holds it still.

“Can you see it?” they ask, and Shouyou’s already squinting to make out the little bird-shaped pin on the front pouch. It’s wings are spread wide, like it’s just flying off, and Shouyou can’t remember seeing it before.

“It’s so cool!” he replies, grinning when Kenma comes back into view.

“I bought this one myself,” Kenma says, “Broke Kuro’s rule.”

“Right!” Shouyou remembers Kenma telling him how the first one had been a given to them by Kuroo-san, and how he’d wanted to ‘start a trend’. “They were supposed to all be gifts from other people right? How come you got it yourself?”

For a moment, they keep their face hidden behind their hair, and Shouyou isn’t sure whether Kenma is feeling self-conscious or just putting their backpack down, but then they look up again and Shouyou is caught by the soft smile on their face.

“It reminded me of you.”

Shouyou doesn’t even care that Natsu calls his face weird and leaves the room altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me a comment with your thoughts, I'd love to hear them!


End file.
